1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner for bed cloths.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, a UV (Ultraviolet) sterilizer uses wavelengths of ultraviolet rays irradiated from a UV lamp to kill DNA and skins of bacteria. FIG. 22 shows a cleaner mounted with an UV lamp. FIG. 22 is a schematic view showing a cleaner equipped with a UV lamp, as disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0100409.
A plurality of UV lamps 1c are installed in a main body 1a of an suction plate 1 with the open bottom, and a plurality of protrusions 1d are formed to protrude downward from an upper surface within the main body 1a such that they can be brought into contact with to lower ends of carpet piles in a fabric member such as a carpet.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.